Kyou's SECRET! (CUE DA DRAMATIC MUSIC!)
by MaraliMae
Summary: Kyou disappears just before a storm and tohru goes out to look for him. After that, some serious Shiz goes down. T for kyou language in later chapters.


_Authors note:_

_Hey! My friends and I, if you didn't guess by the fact that this is under FRUITS BASKET, are TOTAL fruba heads. We even started referring to each other by names of Fruba characters that are just like us personality wise (And in my case visually). My super peppy, random, funny, childish friend, Evelyn, is called Momiji-chan by the people in our group(BUT I CALL HER IMOOTO-CHAN); our quiet, easily attached-to-nice-people friend, Emily, Is called Kisa-chan; and i, the tough, violent, joking, chick-with-anger-issues-but-has-a-secret-soft-side person am called Kyou-chan. So I, being artistically gifted in manga, drew a female version of Kyou-kun and BAM! An idea for this story was born! HOPE YOU ENJOY!_

* * *

One day at Shigure-san's house, Yuki-san, Touhru-chan, and Kyou-kun were sitting around doing Akito knows what. (GET IT!? Akito represents god! FUNNY! XD) Then, for no apparent reason, (well not apparent to Yuki-san and Tohru-chan) Kyo-kun decided to go on a walk. But, before he got to the door, the phone rang. He froze where he stood as Tohru-chan raced to the phone. She picked up.

"Hello?" she asked. The person on the other end talked for a minute. "Yes. He's right here!" She said to the phone. Tohru-chan turned to Kyou-kun. "Kyou-ku..." when she turned to look, Kyou-kun was gone leaving both Yuku-San and Tohru-chan with a confused look.

As the day passed, Tohru-chan began to get worried. The clouds had gotten darker and heavier with rain. Then, her worst fears came true. A light rain began to fall, which, within a few minutes, progressed to an extremely heavy rain.

Tohru-chan grabbed a heavy coat and walked out in to the rain to look for Kyou-kun. She began walking in to the dark forest where the rain was even heavier. After an hour or so of searching she was beginning to give up hope. But then, she heard a branch crack behind her.

She remembered when she heard Kyou-kun in the forest before when she thought he was a stalker. She half-expected Kyou-kun to be behind her with a worried look scolding her on how she'd catch a cold.

Slowly, Tohru-chan turned around to see a silhouette of a person in the distance. She began to walk slowly saying his name then broke in to a run near screaming his name. She stopped a few feet from the figure. She saw the figures brilliant orange hair. It must be Kyou-kun.

"Kyou-kun?" she said quietly

The figure turned around yielding a face that didn't belong to Kyou-kun at all. It was that of a girl who looked like Kyou-kun. She had his eyes.

"Tohru?!" The girl said happily with a great amount of enthusiasm and a heavy British accent.

"Y-yes..." Tohru-chan replied shyly at the stranger.

The girl ran forward and tightly embraced her.

"It's so great to finally meet you!" she said quite loudly. "So, where's my little Kyou?!"

"Um... I don't know." Tohru replied silently. This girl couldn't be part of the zodiac,could she? I mean, I've met the 13 zodiacs and she's not one of them. UNLESS ONE OF THEM DIED! No. But. She would be a newborn baby. Not a teenager. How does she even know Kyo-kun?

"WHAT?! We'd better find him. He's probably passed out somewhere in this rain." the girl said with an annoyed tone in her voice. She began to walk away.

"Wait up!" Tohru-chan yelled running to catch up with her. After a while of awkward silence Tohru-chan finally asked who she was.

"Oh. Pardon me. I'm Amber Marie Curtis. (FYI JUST RANDOMLY CAME UP WITH THE LAST NAME. IF ITS YOUR LAST NAME SRRY! IM NOT A STALKER OR SOMETHING) Let's just say I'm 'a friend' of Kyou.".

"Nice to meet you Amber-San." Tohru-chan said politely.

"Just Amber, If you don't min-" she was interrupted by a low groan. The two looked at eachother and ran to the source of a groan.

They barely stopped in time at the edge of a steep muddy slope. At the bottom was no ther that a passed out, muddy, injured, Kyou-kun.

* * *

That, my good friends, was chapter one of my amazing story. Hope to get the next one up soon. Wait up. For the peeps who enjoy cliffhangers:

_**WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?! WILL KYOU-KUN BE OKAY?! AND WHO IS THIS MYSTERIOUS AMBER?! IS SHE EVIL OR GOOD?! WHY DID**_ **_KYOU-KUN RUN AWAY IN THE FIRST PLACE?! WHY DO YOU LIKE CLIFF HANGERS?!_**

All this will be revealed in the next chapter! Except the last one. That is something the world may never know.

REVIEW AND FOLLOW OR WHATEVS!

WUV Y'ALL!

Ps. Some people pronounce Marali wrong. Is Mâ-râ-lī or mah-rah-lie. Just FYI.


End file.
